heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Rallying Friends
In great stories, there comes a time when the hero or heroine rallies friends and family to help them or carry out a mission. This is a positive alternative to when the villain summons monsters and henchmen to do their bidding. The protagonist can rally loved ones for these reasons: * To prepare for a happy day. * To prepare for a battle to save their homeland. * To help other people get along or broker peace. * To form a club or organization. * To form an alliance or army. Examples * La Petite Ballerina rallies all the captured toys to fight back against the Cat army and put an end to the King of the Cats' tyranny once and for all. * Joy rallies the emotions to prepare for Riley's first day of school. * Jake Sully brings the Na'vi tribe together to save Pandora from Colonel Quaritch and his army. * Doc brings the dwarves together to get scrubbing. * Chief Bogo rallies his cops before giving out assignments - one of which being parking duty for Judy Hopps. * Lars brings the polar animals together to help the polar bears and seals get along by sharing fish, rekindling his relationship with Robbie. * Mike rallies the Oozma Kappa gang to form a team. * Miss Piggy rallies the Muppets to capture a celebrity to save their theater. * Jason Johnston rallies his brother, Gunther and his friends, Evelyn, Seth and Thomas to prove his innocence, later defeat Quincy Maroone and save everyone in Nevada. * Simba and his friends carry out a plan to create a diversion and rally the lionesses to prepare for battle against Scar. * Jimmy Neutron rallies his friends to go to Planet Yolkus to save their kidnapped parents. * Lt. Aldo Raine rallies his men to hunt down Nazis. * Danny Cat rallies the animals to form a band while reminding them why they came to Hollywood in the first place. * Andi and Bruce recruit Dave, Heather and Mark to help and rescue every stray dog from animal control. * Optimus Prime hires Lockdown's prisoners, the Legendary knights (Now known as the Dinobots) to help Prime and the Autobots defeat Galvatron and his KSI Decepticons from getting "The Seed". * Sam Brenner, Will Cooper and Ludlow Lumonsoff recuits Eddie Plant to defeat the Aliens (In their 80s arcade forms) to save the world. * Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia, R2, and C-3PO recruits the Ewoks to defeat the Galactic Empire. * Queen Amidala, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, Anakin, R2, Captain Panaka, etc. rallies the Gungan tribe to defeat the Trade Federation droid army. * Nick Fury hires Iron Man, Black Widow, Hulk and Captain America to stop Loki from using the Tesseract to bring the Chitauri to Earth. * Woody recruits the mutant toys to stop Sid Phillips from destroying his friend, Buzz Lightyear. *Snow White's animal friends rally the Seven Dwarfs to help save her from the Evil Queen. Quotes Gallery Hotel-for-dogs-disneyscreencaps.com-5637.jpg|Andi and Bruce recruit Dave, Heather and Mark to help and rescue every stray dog from animal control. Phoebus' epic speech.jpg|Phoebus rallying the citizens and Gypsies to fight back and put and end to Frollo's tyranny once and for all. Joy rallying the emotions.png|Joy rallying the emotions. Jake Sully's noble speech.png|Jake Sully's epic speech. Chuckie rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco From marrying his dad.png|Chuckie Finster rallying his friends to stop the wicked Coco LaBouche from marrying his dad. Sid uses gibberish to communicate with the Hyraxes.jpg|Sid uses gibberish to get hyraxes to understand him and help him and his friends steal Gutt's ship. Oozma Kappa Training.jpg|Mike Wazowski training Oozma Kappa for the scare games. Stellaluna leads her flock to rescue Mama Bird from the owl.png|Stellaluna rallies bats and birds to save Mama Bird from the Owl. Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11485.jpg|Doc Hudson rallies nearly all of Radiator Springs to appear at Lightning McQueen's California race and cheering him on. Rio2-disneyscreencaps com-9805.jpg|Blu leading the Spix Macaw tribe to fight back against the loggers. T&J a nutcracker tale - la petite ballerina facing the alley cats and the cat King .jpeg|La Petite Ballerina rallies the captured toys to fight back and end the King of the Cats' tyranny once and for all Flik standing up to Hopper.png|Flik's noble speech that rallies the ants against Hopper's tyranny once and for all. Chief Bogo rallying his squad.png|Chief Bogo rallying his squad atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8836.jpg|Milo Thatch, rallying the explorers and Atlanteans to fight Rourke Thank_God_It's_Doomsday_65.JPG|Homer preparing the citizens of Springfield for the rapture powerpuff rally.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls rallying the monsters and people of Townsville Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg|Cogsworth rallying the servants to fight Gaston's mob Moses rallying Egyptians.jpg|Moses rallying the Eyptians who follow him to the Red Sea and sing "When You Believe." Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes